


Summon Trouble

by salty_gay_prince



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crossover, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Oral Sex, Sangrong, Sex Toys, Smut, bottom bitch qi rong, qi rong being qi rong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salty_gay_prince/pseuds/salty_gay_prince
Summary: Nie Huaisang summons a demon to hopefully help him pass his college courses, only to get Qi Rong. He isnt sure what to do so goes to his good friend Wei Wuxian for help and gets advice that he misinterprets. Fun things ensue.





	Summon Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a twitter post by @luwubinghe  
> I had to try my hand at writing this. I know the pairing is REALLY odd, but us fans have started cross shipping because thats just how we are, and i love both of these characters. I apologize for any mistakes ahhhh.

He had really fucked up this time..

Like...

SERIOUSLY fucked up.

Nie Huaisang had THOUGHT that maybe in summoning a demon he could save his college semester. A demon could help him pass right? Maybe paying with his soul or some blood, but it wasn't like he'd immediately die or anything. His brothers wrath scared him way more than the possibility of giving up his soul or rotting in hell. 

And yet....

"Hey hey! Lil fucker over there! HAHAHAHA what is this?! It tastes great!!!" A bought of loud hysterical laughter was followed by a crashing sound, making Nie Huaisang flinch. 

He had ended up with a mischievous demon that he swore was absolutely bonkers...he apparently called himself the green goblin or something? And he definitely acted like a goblin... He had tried asking if the other could help him pass, but he was just laughed off as the other suggested eating everyone.

"Please....just leave....havent you destroyed enough?" He whined, rubbing over his face with furrowed brows. Hearing another crash he turned the see the demon on the ground drinking one of his more pricey bottles of alcohol. "HEY NO NOT THAT ONE!!!" hurrying over and trying to pry it from the man's hands. 

"Nuh uh! Hahaha I'm your housemate now and what I find is mine! Its mine its mine HAHAHAHA !!! Fuck off!" 

Nie Huaisang fell onto the other, straddling him and pinning him in place by clenching his thighs to finally pry the bottle from the others tightly gripped hands. "I said NO! JEEZ arent you supposed to like...listen to your summoner?!"

The demon beneath him just stuck out his tongue, making him just sigh. He should probably have more of a fear of a literal DEMON in his apartment. But instead he was just tired, annoyed, and honestly he was pretty angry because he was actually kind of hot in a rat kinda way?! Like how dare. And the sharp teeth were cool. If the demon wasnt so S T U P I D and annoying he would probably try and seduce him. But unfortunately he was both of those things, and Nie Huaisang really didn't have time for an annoying demon roommate. "Just leave already. You arent helping me! You are pointless!!"

"Fucker, you cant say that! I can eat anyone giving ya a hard time! Thats a pretty sweet fucking deal you know." The annoying demon squirmed under him. "How long are you going to sit on me?! Stupid piece of shit..." He whined, trying to push the other off, but Nie Huaisang was stubborn as well. 

"That's NOT what i need help with!" He squished the face of the one beneath him. "Some demon you are. Eat eat eat thats all you talk about! Studies! Homework! School! I need to pass! Ahhhh I'm going to die I will really die!" 

The demon beneath him just squirmed more. "Who cares about studies! Boring boring!!! Food is good. People are tasty. Tasty and stupid. Humans are useless garbage, only good for eating. Food for the amazing me!"

"I CARE! I CARE because my brother is going to break my legs if I cant pass!" Finally rolling off of the other he sighed, staring up at the roof, the squirming demon for some reason STILL squirming even though he was no longer pinned down. Ah...he was doomed. He'd ask a-xian, but he just seemed to be a genius who had no need to study, so he was no help at all. A-Cheng was decent at studying, but he scolded him too much. Ahhhh his life really was over. He was in the process of mentally accepting his death and burying himself when the demon jumped to his feet all of a sudden, startling Huaisang a bit.

"Break your legs! Ha! What kinda fucking fucked up shitty brother do you have! And you just accept this shit? I, Qi Rong the Green Goblin...basically a demon king you know~, can eat him and boil him into a fiiiiine stew! I'm quite the impressive fucking chef." The demon....Qi Rong as he just called himself, stood there proudly a moment then turned and escaped to go mess with the tv before Huaisang had a change to even explain the misunderstanding.

* * * 

"Are you serious. Like...a real life demon. In your apartment." Wei Wuxian sipped at his boba with raised brows, an amused expression across his face as he sat across from Nie Huaisang.

"I know you probably don't believe me, but you were the only person I could-"

"Woah, hold on." The other male held up a hand. "I didnt say I didnt believe you. Im mostly just amused that you SOMEHOW actually managed to summon one. I mean...shit dude you really are desperate! Hahaha...." 

Huaisang pouted a bit. "Dont laugh at me. This is serious. I really have no idea what i am supposed to do! He doesn't listen. He wont leave. He's loud, eating all my food....drinking my alcohol..."

"So you basically have an annoying roommate that doesn't pay rent and eats all your stuff. Aish- you have it hard....but...hmm..." Hearing that the other had a thoughtful tone, Now Huaisang leaned in a bit.

"Y-yes? Is there a way to deal with this?"

He sounded very hopeful, making Wei Wuxian go into another laughing fit. After he finished he just flashed a gorgeous cheeky smile. 

"Well have you tried maybe making him uncomfortable? Make it very obvious its your home. Assert a bit of dominance. You can manage that much, right? You are a man! Take charge! Dont let him get away with this. Let him know it is you that is in control, not him." He sipped again at his boba before studying his back nails with interest. "Just shoot me a message if he gives you a little too much trouble. I would rather not find out my good old friend got ripped into pieces by a demon..."

"R-ripped into pieces?!" 

His panic was obvious so there was another laugh. "You are the one that summoned him so that probably cant happen unless he fulfills your request, which according to you he cant do so...."

"Ah...you are right." He let out a breath before sitting a bit straighter and balled his hands into fists, looking determined. "All i have to do is show my dominance! Ah...i have not done that kind of thing in a while....this should be interesting! Thank you so so much A-xian!" Hopping up he quickly kissed the others cheek before running off leaving a very confused Wei Wuxian.

"That kind of thing? what does he mean by that....?" Shaking his head the other male just continued sipping his tea staring in the direction the other disappeared off into.

* * *

A week. For a week now Nie Huaisang had put this little plan into motion. He wasn't sure how well it was going to work out, but he had no shame, he already basically had nothing to lose (unless somehow the demo- Qi Rong could actually kill him, rip) and honestly the thought of this going CORRECTLY he was a little excited. 

So since he decided on this he had found different ways to maybe embarrass the other or make him feel awkward. He started bu walking around in just his boxers briefs. Qi Rong had asked where his clothes were but other than that, there had not been much of a reaction. Of course that was fine. He as a crafty man, he had more up his sleeve! Two days later he came out of the shower in just his towel, wandering around for a few hours and doing his usual things, but only in the towel. He could tell that Qi Rong was trying not to look, but he caught him staring a few times, and hed just curse at him each time calling him a fucking pervert for walking around nude. But despite that, he couldn't tell what the others reaction was. Hmm.. 

"It is my place, you know. I can walk around however i choose. If you do not like it you could just leave of course..." He said slyly, batting his lashes a bit with an almost sly expression.

"Aha! THAT IS YOUR INTENTION! AHHAHAHAHAHA! DUMB FUCKING HUMAN IM NOT THE EASY TO GET RID OF!" Qi Rong just threw himself back and started rolling around on the floor howling in laughter. 

"Ah i see. That is fine then..." Nie Huaisang said smugly, causing the laughter to cut off abruptly. 

That is fine? Qi Rong was now eyeing him in suspicion, eyes that basically seemed to glow an inhuman green narrowed. He understood why the other would be suspicious. Huaisang had been trying so hard to make the demon leave and yet suddenly it was fine if he stayed? Hahaha maybe this really would work out perfectly. Was the demon nervous yet?

He repeated this basic strategy for the next few days, occasionally 'accidentally' brushing across the other. It gave him a strange little sense of pleasure when the other would jolt in surprise or his eyes would linger. Sure, he was supposed to scare him off, but having someone focused on you like that, even for just a moment, felt so good. Ah it really had been too long.

The next day he took it a step further.

They were in the kitchen, Qi Rong was sitting at the table fiddling with Nie Huaisangs tablet looking rather interested. Huaisang, however, was once again in a towel. He was stretching to reach the top shelf. "Ah...maybe...could you help..." He began, just to make the other look at him. The moment the other looked up he let the towel 'accidentally' drop to the floor, revealing his rear being tightly hugged by a pair of tight frilly green and black panties. His ass may or may not be partially hanging out a little bit.

He could hear choking sound come from behind him, along with the sound of a dull thud as Qi Rong hit the floor. Turning and hurrying over, pretending that he didnt understand. "A...Are you ok? What happened?" Now that he was right in front of the demon, Qi Rong got a nice frontal view of Nie Huaisangs front. He couldnt help his eyes from slipping down and seeing the definite bulge in those sinful panties. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he forced his eyes up, ears turning an interesting shade of green. Huh. He didnt know a demon could blush another color. How fascinating! It was actually kind of cute!

"What kinda shitty pervert are you! What even are those! What the actual fuck...showing yourslf off like that!"

"Hmm?" Nie Huaisang looked down as if he forgot that he was only wearing panties. "Ah...my bad...oh wait." His head tilted some, watching the other a moment. He was going to wait, but he was actually oh so curious. "Ah...these old things?" Reaching down he ran his fingers over the band. "These are just regular ol' panties. They are cute right?"

"Regular? Who the fuck calls that kind of thing regular! They are so fucking tight and you can basically see your fucking-" The other cut off a moment by making a choking noise and he made a few lewd gestures with his hands. those clawed hands,,,ah....this wasn't good. Nie Huaisang was already getting into the mindset. He was supposed to draw this out longer. But he wanted...to bully the other. to make him squirm and blush...and make more than just foul words fall from those lips. Qi Rong must have seen some kind of look in his eye or sensed danger, so he quickly made himself scarce by leaving the room. Ah...maybe next time then. But....the other had looked less annoying and really cute when he got all flustered. Ah...he was ready to make his final move. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Two days later he cornered Qi Rong. The demon was cursing up a storm and making every lewd comment imaginable, trying to throw him off by insulting him, but shoving a leg between the others and putting pressure against his crotch shut him up really fast. Those interesting eyes going wide as his mouth opened and closed a few times from his shock. Huaisang leaned in more so his lips were almost a hairs length from the other males pointed ears. Ah...he wanted to bite them and tease them with his tongue. Letting his tongue slip out to click over the earlobe he let out a hot breath. "Ah...I can't take it anymore."

Qi Rong jolted, face flushed that odd green, eyes wide. He could probably easily push him away. He was a demon, right? Those claws were dangerous. Those teeth could rip his throat out, right? He bragged about eating people. Ahhh but now he just wished the other would eat him in another way. The thought made his breath came out in another puff into the others ear, causing the demon to shiver involuntarily. Oh yes. He Wanted to see that more. Shudder for him. "Wh-what the fuck are you doing, you fucking bitch?" He said that, but his voice quivered a bit, making the other shudder in delight. Oh...oh this was actually going to be so easy.

"Oh? I would thing that it was pretty obvious. Or...maybe you are more stupid than i thought? Shall I show you? Do i need to spell it out?" Nie Huaisang pulled back a bit to study the others face, licking over his own lips. Ah...poor little demon was about to be at his mercy, wasn't he? He had honestly been a little worried if he could still get into this mindset. Now he was well aware that he very much could! Ah! Ah! He moved his hands to grip Qi Rong's rear. Oh? He gave it a nice squeeze, enjoying the squeak that escaped the others lips. Qi Rong had a surprisingly perky bum! How nice! It was pretty fun to squish, and each sound the other made just egged him on more, making him press closer, his legs rubbed more between the others legs, Qi Rong biting his lip to try and hold back any sounds. ah, no that was no good. But at the same time, the fact he could tell he was affecting Qi Rong, it made him so eager. Huaisang was going to make the other cry out. He had to. The thought was absolutely delicious. The sheer idea of the demon that had been causing him so much grief being at his mercy and writhing beneath him made him let out a soft gasp. He would do it. He couldn't go back at this point.

"You can let out your voice you know...it's quite natural. Try not to think too much..." He murmured, hands thoroughly molested the others rear, a low groan escaping his own throat. Ah....what a perfect ass. He couldnt wait to stretch it to his own will!

"Fuck you! I am not gonna make a sound!"

"Ah? What a surprise. You so like complaining or just making your opinion known. Always talking. Always loud. Why hide your voice now?" He let out a seductive chuckle, his voice suddenly seeming to caress Qi Rong in ways he wasnt prepared for. It was a silky almost playful sound. "Why not continue how you normally are? But this time just react to what i do to you. ah? Or stay quiet, I will make you give in eventually. That just makes it more entertaining for me." He chuckles again, this time letting the hands that were caressing over Qi Rongs rear move to slide over his back slowly to move to his sides and now on his chest he smirked, expression a bit condescending. "Can the big bad scary demon not handle one little human?"

Before Qi Rong could answer his lips were already pressed against the annoying demons. He could tell the other wished to resist. But he could also tell there was a slight curiosity and need there. So in the end those lips that started out as sealed shut eventually eased and Huaisang was able to press his tongue in and explore that mouth. This including running his curious tongue over those sharp teeth that he had been admiring, and ye they were quite as sharp as he had imagined. Somehow picturing these teeth ripping into his flesh made his dick twitch. He considered himself more of a sadist than a masochist but fuck he would so allow the other to bit him. Later, later of course. Right now he was in charge. This was the game/battle field of Nie Huaisang. He had to lead for now, at least in the beginning. He had to show he was the dominant figure, that he was the one in charge.

"mMM...." a weak muffled sound escaped Qi Rong as Nie Huaisangs tongue slid over his and completely dominated it in the kiss, easily stopping every attempt to dominate the kiss. At this point he knew he should move this bedroom, Allowing the kiss to continue he led this to the bedroom, their tongues battling as Huaisands hands clutched at Qi Rongs robes and pulled him past the doorway and he pulled him th the bed before shoving him down with a pleased sound. "Ah...you dont taste half bad, little demon, but your skills might need a little work. Ah..." He paused, looking smug. "That is fine. I am just really good at what i do, that is all." It wasn't just simple bragging. It was true. There was a small point in his life where he really did this kind of thing normally Ahh but sadly he had to stop for school and suck. His brother got a little too angry over his grades dropping. That did not matter right now though. He finally got that good position that he enjoyed so much. He honestly had worried the other would put up more resistance. f course if the other had made a clear no he would have backed off. He wasnt into that forced shit. Consent was important. But so far it seemed the other wasnt exactly asking for it yet either. 

Yet...

"Ah ah....just what am i going to do with you. Ah neh you have cause so many problems for me....so much stress. Ah just what should i do with you." As he said that he didnt exactly give the other a chance tom answer as he suddenly ripped those robes the other wore open. "Oh?" He moved a hand to trail over the others chest looking bemused. "I somehow expected you might have just killed me before all of this. Could it be...perhaps...that you might have wanted this?"

"oF cOURSE I DON'T WANT THIS SHIT YOU BLOODY P-" Before Qi Rong could even finish, Huaisang leaned down just to lick over a nipple experimentally, the sound Qi Rong made was so very worth it. It made his dick wish it was inside him this very second. But no, not yet. He had very special standards that needed to be met. With that thought in mind he moved to lick over the other nipple, fingers coming up to pinch over the other one. Since the other was below him in bed this made things a bit simpler in the simple case that he could just shift his leg and rub into the others crotch. Ah he could do so much better. Sure, the other was making such nice little sounds so far, but he wanted the other to be desperate, mindless, completely abandoning any scrap of pride he had. So this would not quite do at all! He sat up a bit, looking at the flushed goblin beneath him. "Ah....Such a sight...and i am nowhere near fully unraveling you yet. What even will you do once im done with you. Will you run?" He could tell the other was going to try and say something, but instead he moved to cover the mans mouth with his own, gripping his jaw rather tightly to make sure his tongue could slide into his mouth with no difficulties. His free hand made it though the others robes, rubbing over his sides as he pushed his own hips forward some. The muffled sound that came from Qi Rong was good. Yes very good. He let his tongue graze over those sharp teeth, gripping his jaw tighter when the other acted as if he wanted to bite. Qi Rong was basically just begging to be manhandled, wasnt he? 

Pulling back, he looked over the flushed male below him, those eyes shooting daggers at him, but at the same time seeming to have a fire sparked in them. "Thats a little bit better." Nie Huaisang gave a soft laugh, the sound seeming to caress over the demons body making him shudder. "I wonder if you will be a good little demon and obey or if i will have to take you over my knee." He cooed, Hand moving now to grope slowly over Qi Rongs crotch. He almost...almost praised him when he felt the other push up into his hand, though based on the others expression he could tell that the movement was almost unwilling. "So it's like this, i see. No worries, i know exactly what to do." Pulling away for a moment he slid off the sheer flowy feathered robe, letting it fall to the ground. He then reached up to let down his tied up hair, tossing the scrunchy to a corner of the room as his shoulder length hair fall down around his face. He walked over to the closet, bending over oh so slowly just so he was sure to give that mouthy goblin a good view of his ass and the way this black, almost sheer fabric of panties clung to his flesh. The sharp intake of breath was a good enough clue that the other did not hate what he saw. Slowly standing back up after he found what he was looking for, he wandered over, things behind his back. "Remove the rest of your robes." His tone left no room for argument.

Qi Rong laughed, but it sounded forced, too many signs giving away the fact that he might just be enjoying this. "Fat fucking chance, you son of a bitch." 

Huaisang gave a soft sigh, eyeing those robes the other wore. "Ah...what a shame. I guess you just want them to get filthy. Well, I gave you your chance so i am going ahead." Without waiting for the other to respond, he crawled back into bed over the other, pulling the robes out of the way of what he planned to do. once he could get to the others bare legs he pushed them apart, though Qi Rong made a rather undignified sound and tried to close them back. "Ah Ah, I am busy. Be good." Bringing out one of the items that he had pushed behind him, he smirked as he pressed a button and the hitachi wand buzzed to life. Qi Rong stared at it with a confused suspicious expression.

"What the fuck it th-ahh!!" The moment the other had opened his mouth to start questioning him Nie Huaisang had decided to rub the wand lightly over the others semi hard on. The reaction he got was pretty good, so he was guessing the other wasn't used to this kind of thing. Not to mention the fact that to begin with the other just looked like he stepped out of ancient China, so that might be why. You would think demons would have better access to these kinds of things, right? Ah, he would think on hat more later. For now.... 

"Do you like that?" He purred, rubbing the wand slowly over the others length, enjoying the way it would twitch and the way the other was making little choked sounds. He was glad that the other wasn't making an attempt to hold back his voice, but he really wanted to hear him moan. He also had this delicious idea of making the other go absolutely feral! Pressing it down occasionally and smirking at the way Qi Rongs hips would buck from the pleasure. "Hmmm...." He cocked his head to the side a bit, some hair falling over his cheek as he seemed to consider something. Switching off the wand he set it aside and grabbed something else, moving to pull it into place, though Qi Rongs squirming made it a bit of a pain. He then once again sat back to admire his work. Qi Rongs dick now standing tall, a golden cock ring around the base. "Perfect." 

"Can you just get on with it? Like seriously. What the fuck is all this shit?" 

The fact that he didn't know what this was either made him laugh a bit. "Oh don't worry. I just had to make sure that was in place first. Can't have this ending too quickly of course." He was shot a questioning glare, but that glare quickly disappeared when he let his slender fingers wrap around the demons dick and pumped it a few times. When the other thrust his hips up he removed his fingers with a bit of a dark grin. "So desperate. But not desperate enough." He turned his back to the other, working on seeming to prepare something. When he was done he revealed a pink object that seemed to be dripping. Holding over the other he leaned in. "Lick it."

"Why the-" when he tried to speak Nie Huaisang just took the chance to slip the tip into the others mouth before quickly pulling it away and watching the other blink a few times. "What...." He narrowed his eyes. "Its fucking sweet?" Just laughing in response, the man who was having a little too much fun just rubbed a slick finger over the others puckered hole, making the goblin man shut up. He was pushing the finger inside when the other quickly tensed up, trying to squirm his hips. "WAIT wait! Fuck!" Sitting up, Huaisang eyed the now flustered embarrassed male who was staring at him with wide eyes. 

"What is it."

"I...fuck...shit...you....fucking..." Nie Huaisang waited patiently as the other tried to get words out. "You...ah i just thought you were gonna..."

Blinking Nie Huaisang sighed. "Ahhh you should know it doesnt work like that. Besides, i have my own reasons. Plus don't you think that would hurt?" The way the other stared at him kind of told him what he needed to know. Really? That was how the other had had sex? He just went for it? Prep! What bout prep! Ah! Well no matter, Huaisang liked to use a lot of prep, to the point the other person was begging him. Ah yes, the begging was the best part. It made him feel so powerful! Not even wasting time now, he moved to press his finger into the other, the lube letting his finger slide in without too much resistance. Qi Rong seemed to take that pretty well so he pressed in a second finger, watching the other make a face, seeming to refuse to look at him. Ha, he was embarassed. How cute! Letting his fingers just move slowly inside the other, he waited til the other looked at him before he pushed the fingers deeper, moving his other hand to stroke over the others dick and slipping in a third finger. At this, Qi Rong let out a slight sound, Nie Huaisang pausing his hand before Qi Rong instead just pushed his hips back. 

"Don't you dare fucking stop."

"Oh~?" So demanding. But it was fine for now. He had no plans to stop. Though he just decided that he was going to change his strategy a bit, just to see how the other would react. It would be a way of getting back at the other for the hell that he had caused him so far. With this fun little thought in mind he went back to moving his fingers in the other, thrusting them and occasionally attempting to push them deeper. When he felt like the other had relaxed enough around his fingers he slowly pulled them out, moving to instead begin pressing in the pink dildo he had previously lubed up. He didn't press it in too fast, instead just watching as each centimeter slowly sunk into the other. Once he had it about halfway in he stilled his hand, leaning more over the other so he could press his fingers against the others lips. "Lick them clean." He could tell the other wanted to refuse, so he just smirked. "If you want your relief you are going to need to o b e y me <3 " Hearing those words Qi Rong must have suddenly understood. He had to obey. He never listened to any of Huaisangs words and requests before, but now that he actually wanted something he would have to listen to him. Having this realization hit him he slowly opened his mouth, split tongue coming out to wrap around those fingers and start to clean them off. After making sure the other was actually doing what he asked, Nie Huaisang pulled the dildo out slightly, only to start pushing it back in, narrowing his eyes when teeth accidentally scraped over his fingers when Qi Rong went to curse. He didnt have to say a thing because the demon noticed his mistake and began to suck at the fingers again, tongue caressing the offended fingers.

Once the dildo was fully in, he lazily moved it in and out at a rather slow pace, Qi Rongs mouth now seeming oddly eager to take in his fingers deeper, tongue practically worship ping them. So it was a bit amusing when he pulled them out of his mouth and also pulled his hand from the toy, studying his fingers as if inspecting them. "Ah...what a shame. My wrist is tired..."

"You-" Qi Rong looked at him in a heated annoyance, obviously wanting to cuss him out. "What the fuck do you mean you stupid fucking worm. Tired? You were going so fucking slow too how the fuck-"

"I might just give you what it is you need if you fuck yourself for me." Wiping his fingers on the blanket to wipe away the others saliva. Hearing that, Qi Rong didn't really hesitate to move a hand to the dildo, only to be stopped. "Wait.... i need a better view. Roll over." Qi Rong shot Nie Huaisang a glare that easily showed how much he was not a fan of being bossed around, but he did as he was told. rolling over onto his stomach and trying to shift to find an angle that might make fucking himself a little easier. The demon was not, however, expecting Nie Huaisang to reach out and pull the other to where he was practically in his lap, helping the other to raise his hips some. "Now do it. That should be good enough."

Gritting his teeth some, cheeks flushed in embarrassment at being so expose to the other. How annoying it was! He began to move his hand, pulling out the dildo some, before pressing it back in with a shudder. At least this way he could control the pace! Moving his hnad to where the pace was slightly quicker, pressing it deeper and letting his eyes fall shut as he instinctively began to press his hips back into his own thrusting. It didnt take too long until he was getting into it. And strangely, having the other watch him just made it more exciting. He could feel his dick twitching. Licking over his lips and panting lightly, he was then startled and let out a cry as he felt a harsh smack to his rear! Turning his head his eyes shot open just in time to see the pretty mans hand coming down to land another smack, flesh jiggling under the smack. "what was THAT for?" In response another firm smack made him cry out again, accidentally causing him to clench around the dildo. This made him shudder, the sting combined with that was....not....all bad? What the fuck?!

"Oh? You seem to like this. Interesting." Nie Huaisangs tone held a hint of amusement as he brought his hand down again, eyes practically gleaming at the pathetic yelp that came from Qi Rong. "What are you doing? Did i say you could stop?" He brought his hand down in a particularly harsh smack, the sound almost echoing through the room. Qi Rong squirmed, ass wiggling a bit as if trying to escape the smacks that were now practically showering down on him. Seeing that the other didnt plan to stab abusing his now almost stinging rear, he went back to moving the joy that was in his rear, the combined sensation of the smacks and the didldo making his mouth fall open with a few helpless cries. He couldnt help trying to shove the dildo deeper, though it wasnt enough. It felt so good, but it wasnt what he was needing.

"I...fuck it....you...shit! NNN....haaaa....fu...ahhhh....bicth you...."

"Hmmmm? I cant understand that vulgar language you are speaking." Another harsh smack fell, causing Qi Rong to push the dildo into a spot that made him see stars and he nearly choked as his eyes rolled back some. Seeing this, Nie Huaisang stopped for a moment, seeming to consider something suddenly. Once again his brain was recalculation his plans and what exactly he wanted to do. Ah....it was a little sad to think that the other might finally leave after this. He took to what he did so well! And he made such sweet sounds. But it wasn't like the other would stay, so he would have to get in what he could while he could. "Turn around and face me."

At a new command, Qi Rong just moved his hand from the dildo, moving with slightly shaking thighs to face the other. "What....do you want...." His words came out a bit breathlessly, causing Nie Huaisang to unintentionally lick over his lips. The way Qi rongs hair was tousled more than normal, his cheeks flushed that perfect green color, his eyes hooded and the way those lips were parted. Instead of answering he moved his hands down to finally free his hard dick, letting it spring out from the tight panties that had been retraining it. Qi Rongs eyes went down and zoned in on the dick, pink and throbbing and waiting. He seemed to understand without a word spoken. Leaning down some, the green Goblin gave an experimental lick, taking a bit of pride in the way the human inhaled sharply. He then swirled his tongue around the tip, letting the two seperate muscles work their way over it, tongue slowly going down and pulling a throaty groan from Nie Huaisang. As he did this a hand moved back , wanting to start moving the dildo again, but to his surprise, the human smacked at his hand. "Take me in your mouth. Suck me, convince me i should fuck you, that you deserve it." After that was said, he felt the dildo shift and begin to thrust back into him at a really good angle. he hadn't even seen Nie Huaisang move until it was too late! Shuddering, he wrapped his lips around the member before him, tongue lapping at that salty taste before he began to slowly take him inch by inch until the tip of his dick was almost hitting the back of his throat. Feeling the dildo hit a special spot he made a muffled sound, accidentally fully taking Nie Huaisang down his throat and choking a bit, causing the man to grab his hair and pull him off his dick. Qi Rong coughed lightly, eyes a bit unfocused as the other scolded him. 

"Dont be stupid. Do it right, but not at your own expense." After saying this, his grip loosened in the males hair and instead began to stroke through it as if to encourage him. The petting through Qi Rongs hair felt really nice, so he was encouraged and moved to take the cock back into his mouth, tongue pressed flat against the underside as his mouth slid over him. Once again the dildo brushed over a special spot and he let out a moan around the object in his mouth, lashes fluttering some. Of course Nie Huaisang was watching the others face. Noticing what the other liked he made the dildo brush that spot again, biting his lips as the other desperately sucked at him in response. Fuck...he wasnt too terrible at this honestly. As much as he wanted to keep letting the other keep going at his dick, he didnt really want to come in his mouth...no not right now. He wanted to press into the other. He wanted to actually fuck the other. He had forced himself to hold back to see how much he could get away with, but now he was getting a little desperate. Once again pulling the other off his dick, Qi Rong panting and letting out a bit of a confused sound. "I want to be in you." Pushing the other back into the mattress he shimmied out of the panties and throwing them, ignoring the fact that they flew out the door and landed into the hall area. Who cares. Now naked and needy, staring down at the other who was pulling the dildo out, throwing it so hard it bounced off of a wall and also ended up in the hall. Normally he would have laughed, but instead he was too focused on the fact that Qi Rong had rolled over, pressing his hips up so his rear was in the air, cheek pressed into the pillow and willingly wiggling his rear as if to encourage him. Thats all it really took honestly.

Moving to be closer, he rubbed his dick between the cheeks of the others ass with a pleased sound. Shit...no something was missing. He couldnt yet. "Do you want it?" Qi Rong groaned and pressed his ass back as if that was enough of a response. A squeal escaped the demon as a sharp smack to the rear was his reply. "I asked if you wanted it. Do you want my big cock to fill you up, to stretch you and pound into you mercilessly?"

"Fuck..." Qi Rong pressed back again to meet the thrusting into his cheeks. "Fuck me. Fill me with your fucking dick...stcik it in me...i want it...fuck me fuck me...."

"Hnn....but do you deserve it?" He ignored his own need, now just letting himself give the others rear and occasional smack and enjoying how the other would whine and make a pleading sound. "I am just not sure..."

"ShiT! Please.....fuckl me...i need to feel your cock...i want it....i dont deserve it...ah but i want it...please please....fuck me....make me scream...make my ass yours..."

He wouldnt have immediately went for it, but with how desperate the other sounded, those needy sounds went straight to his dick and he was already wanting it so bad. He had held himself back so much so far. He added one last really hard smack to the others flesh before gripping his hips some and shifting him so he was at the good angle for him. Just because he knew it might be needed, he reached back to grab the lube to rub a little on his dick before licking off his own fingers with a sigh. He then gripped his own dick and lined it up with the demons rear, the head of his length teasing the entrance a bit. He was taken a little off guard as Qi Rong immediately pressed his ass back, forcing the tip in. Of course it was bigger than the toy so the stretch made Qi Rong let out a pleased hiss. "Yeessssss...." Before the other could press back and take more, He made sure to grip the hips to hold him in place. "Behave!" He hissed out, his voice a bit strained. Why did the other have to be like this! He needed to hold onto his control! But the other made him just want to start thrusting into him with no mercy from the start!

Nie Huaisang Pulled out a bit before thrusting back in, starting a small rhythm of shallow thrusts that had Qi Rong pushing back into him with a pleased sound. Ah...it really was such a shame that he couldn't just keep the other. Sure, Qi Rong was loud and annoying....but he was fun company at times. And the thought of being able to just be able to fuck his brains out whenever the thought struck him...ah. He was pulled back to reality as Qi Rong Tightened around him with a displeased sound. Right. He didnt have time to thing about this bullshit. His dick was fully suck as far as it could go into the demons ass. Brain, shut up. After this Nie Huaisang put all his focus into what he was doing. He had a man to pleasure while also taking his own pleasure, after all! "Shhhh.....I know what I am doing. So impatient." He scolded. once again just rolling his hips and enjoying the sound that it envoked from he other. He reached down to lazily stroke over the others dick as he continued to thrust, feeling a slight sense of pleasure and dominance and Qi Rong tried to just spread his legs wider and press back. Ah...so eager to take his cock. This was too good. Ah and he was so hot inside too...and squeezed him in the most pleasant way. Qi Rong had been making rather desperate sounds for a while now, and he knew if hed already removed the cock ring, he would have come quite sometime ago! 

Unable to really help himself, he leaned over the other, taking this chance to do a particularly hard deep thrust, and let his fingers slide into the males mouth. Qi Rong had not been prepared for the fingers in his mouth, especially since the other man had pressed them in without warning. The gagging sound that was made only encouraged Huaisang more. "Push your hips back more. Arch your back more. Just take me. Let me be in control of your body." Saying that he swore he felt Qi Rong tighten around him, along with hearing a rather weak sound. Because the other didnt seem against anything he was doing, he just shifted his hips and began to start a rough deep rhythm, hands gripping the demons hips and pulling him back into each thrust with no mercy. Each thrust had Qi Rong making rather delicious sounds, so he kept up the pace. He shifted his hips a bit then thrust in hard, a loud scream letting him know he hit that sweet spot of the other.. He looked so good beneath him.The others tongue worked at the fingers in his mouth, though he could feel the drool escaping the others mouth too. How messy...but he didnt mind. Reaching around the other, His slender fingers around the others dick, beginning the stroke it as he continued to pound into Qi Rongs prostate. Each cry just made the fingers in the demons mouth press deeper, ignoring the drool going everywhere. Each time he felt those sharp teeth brush over his fingers it somehow only egged him on him further . He was already close to the edge as it was. He had played around a little much today. Also it had been a while.

Well...

Those were the excused he was telling himself anyway as he let himself just give into the pleasure. He pulled out only to force the other to roll over before pushing back into Qi Rong, brain barely processing the loud moan from the other as he went back to the deep thrusting, mouth finding the demons, barely minding the fact that at first their teeth clashed a bit. He was so close...the way the other would tighten around him with those muffled desperate sounds were pushing him close to the edge. He reached a hand between them and removed the cock ring, tossing it who knows wear as he could feel the other arching beneath him, Qi Rongs mouth pulling away with a loud cry as he tightened around Huaisang, body trembling as he immediately came. Because of how tight the other was, it did not take too long til Huaisang was spilling his seed inside him, clinging tight as his own lashed fluttered. 

After he released he pulled the other into his chest, carefully pulling out (ah the little sound Qi Rong made was so cute ❤) and petting through the other males hair. "You did so good. So good. Are you ok?" Qi Rong nodded into his neck, nipping a bit. after a bit he could hear soft snored, so he allowed himself to drift off as well.

* * *

Wei Wuxian looked around the quiet apartment he had just unlocked. It was...to quiet. Hadn't Huaisang said the demon was loud and obnoxious? He found himself approaching the bedroom, only to pause and stare at the underwear and pink dildo on the ground.

Oh.

Fucking gods above.

Was that SERIOUSLY how his fucking friend took his words?! He rubbed over his face before daring to peek into the room. Honestly the only reason he showed up was he had been worried that the other wasnt answering his text messages. Huaisang always had his phone on him. Inside the room Huaisang was awake, seeming pleased as he pet over the hair of the dark haired male that was nuzzled into his chest.

"Bro. Are you fucking kidding me dude? I didnt tell you to fuck the demon. I just meant try and not be walked over....."

Nie Huaisang looked over as if not surprised to see him and just grinned. "Oh? Really? Ah....my bad. This method was way more entertaining though." 

Well....Wuxian could not argue with that. Sex was more fun most of the time. He just shook his head as he headed towards the kitchen. "Did you guys want some coffee?"

**Author's Note:**

> This took me so long to write. I was supposed to finish this like a month ago i think? maybe it was just a few weeks i dont rememeber. But i have never actually written a smutty fic before so this was a little hard hahaha...ah  
> I hope this is ok!  
> It will have typos. towards the end it was a little rushed cuz i was trying hard to finish before i had to sleep for work ahhhhh  
> feel free to spazz with me on twitter @salty_prince  
> may or may not write more for this duo in the future, but i have so many things im currently working on haha! let me know what you think. thank you for reading!


End file.
